Playstation with the Cullens
by CGEclipsed16
Summary: Set as Point of ViewsBella and Edward. Bella and Edward have fun playing Play Station. After some things are set in stone, Victoria arrives and ruins some plans, and is it time Charlie learned the truth?
1. Playstation with the Cullens

_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. I also wanted to let everyone know that I only wrote the Bella Point of Views, and my dear friend, "OhWowKatherine" wrote the Edward Points of Views. _

_Comments would be wonderful! _

**Bella's POV:**

I couldn't stop giggling...not even if I wanted to. Edward had taken me over to his house to experiment with Jasper's new Play station console.

"I just got this totally awesome, car flipping, running from the cops, racing game." He said with a huge smile on his face. The Cullen kids--as I knew them--loved speed. Anything with cars and speed was up their ally. "It would be totally awesome if I could go this wild on the highway." Jasper said, smiling at Alice, who was sitting next to him--shaking her head. "You did, Jasper. Don't you remember? Back in Germany?" Edward laughed and eyed his brother playfully. Jasper shook his head. "This game is different. I mean--you can flip, and bang up your car, but it won't even show a dent."  
It was amazing how amused Jasper could get over a game. Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes; giving me that wonderful smile that reached to the corners of his eyes.

Alice leaned on Jasper's shoulder as he passed the two game controls to Edward and I. "This is supposed to be something that you humans are supposed to enjoy...I already know that we do! Tell me how you think it plays." I had to laugh at his expense.

Edward picked his stupid, shiny Volvo--or something that looked very close to it, and I picked a black porche. This was probably the only time I would ever have something that expense, and that fast. They just don't make games with my truck included. "This is probably the only time you'll ever see me get dangerously wild while driving." Edward said, smiling at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, getting up on my knees--and getting my fingers ready over the small buttons. "I am so ready!" He hit the start button and race began.

My blood was pounding--hopefully not too fast--but I was pumped. I knew that I couldn't beat him--if I did, it would be a miracle. Of coarse Edward ended up being in the lead, two minutes into the race. I had run into two trees and plenty of street signs, while he smoothly stayed on course--never getting off the road. It seemed a miracle when I finally caught up with him; His Volvo-looking-car was defiantly no match for my black porche--that didn't have one dent in it to show for all the trees I had run into.

"I'm in the lead!" I screamed, racing past him--I wanted to seriously stand up and jump up and down. As I crossed the finish line, I turned to look at him with a smile.  
"That is never going to ever happen again--that is something I am sure of...," I sighed. "But I finally--FINALLY--found something you're not perfect at."

Edward laughed and pulled me into his arms, and kissed me gently on the lips. Winning in a car race didn't matter so much--not when he was kissing me gently like that...and not with that wonderful, loving look in his eye.

Nope--this was something that defiantly wasn't on the Play station box.

**Edward's POV:**

It was Jasper's idea to invite Bella over to the house today. He felt that he needed to repent for the paper cut incident that occurred before I fled to Italy. He thought that if he sat here and played a game with her, she would feel safer around him.  
"I just got this totally awesome, car flipping, running from the cops, racing game," Jasper said with a huge smile on his face. It's no secret that we all love speed. When we can't be on the road, these games are the closest that we have. Sometimes I am so glad for technological advancement. "It would be totally awesome if I could go this wild on the highway," he said, smiling at Alice.  
"You did, Jasper. Don't you remember? Back in Germany?" she said, shaking her head. I laughed, remembering the ride on the Audubon we took on our visit there.  
Jasper shook his head, "This game is different. I mean--you can flip, and bang up your car, but it won't even show a dent."  
I can't believe how wrapped up he can get in a game. I decided to no longer focus on my brother and instead turned my gaze to Bella. I rolled my eyes and flashed her a smile, just so I could hear her heart rate go up.  
Jasper threw a controller at Bella and I. "This is supposed to be something that you humans are supposed to enjoy...I already know that we do! Tell me how you think it plays," Jasper told Bella.  
I took my controller and flipped through the options of cars. I chose a car close to my own. Bella chose a Porsche. I never knew she liked those cars. I should buy her one as a graduation present…  
"This is probably the only time you'll ever see me get dangerously wild while driving," I told her with a smile, knowing that she thought my regular driving was wild enough, "Are you ready?"  
She sat on her knees and nodded, gripping the controller tightly. "I am so ready," she said. I could hear her blood pounding. Lucky for her I had learned to control myself.  
The race had barely started and I had already taken the lead. Bella is just as clumsy in the virtual world as she is in the real one. I saw she was getting upset, so I slowed down enough for her to catch up to me.  
"I'm in the lead!" she yelled in excitement. When she crossed the finish line, she looked at me with a grin that took up her whole face. Then she sighed, and said, "That is never going to ever happen again--that is something I am sure of...but I finally--FINALLY--found something you're not perfect at."  
If she only knew. I laughed and pulled her towards me. I kissed her ever so gently on the lips. It drove her mad when I did that. She always wanted more. That is the one good thing I have to say about being the perfect predator. She always wanted more.  
I looked into her eyes. She had no clue how addicted to her I was.

**Bella's POV:**

Edward and I only played one last game—of coarse he ended up beating me—but my efforts were rewarded with another breathless kiss. He gave in a little more—until he had to pull away. I knew when it was too much for Edward; he would end our kisses quickly…always making me want more.

Did he know that?

Jasper came back, wanting to try another game—challenging Emmett to a race from the cops. Alice looked at me with apologetic eyes and smiled; I could only smile back at the boy's silliness.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me back into his room—onto his sofa, where we were alone. As much as I loved being surrounded by the Cullens, I loved this time with him alone the best. We sat there silently for a moment—contented perhaps. I know I was content, with his arms wrapped around me.

I looked at Edward and wondered where his mind was. Did he ever think of Victoria? Did he know my fear—my fear for him, and his family, for Charlie—and even for myself? Was he thinking about what happened back in Italy? What Alice promised to the other vampires? I wondered for a moment what he had thought of the incident that had happened only a few weeks back—with Jacob and the motorcycles; when I had last seen Jacob.

…Stupid motorcycles.

I felt Edward's hand pull through my hair gently; his amber eyes bearing into mine curiously. "What are you thinking?" He asked softly. I knew it frustrated Edward not being able to read my mind, but he could easily read my emotions.

I looked at him for a moment and shrugged. "Nothing really in particular." I lied.

I didn't want Edward to know I was reliving the last time I had seen Jacob—the pain that I had seen on his face when I walked away with Edward.

I always felt horrible for leaving the way I did—though my choices were quite limited then.

I didn't want to know sadness here in Edward's room—in his arms. I never wanted to lose him again; I knew I couldn't live through another separation from him again. I loved him…

I knew this now completely—without any doubt.

Could he see that when I looked at him?

"Have you thought anymore on our possible agreement?" He asked, glancing down at our clasped hands. It loved the feeling of his hand holding mine. I wanted to ignore his question—but I knew I couldn't brush Edward off that easily.

"No." I whispered, shaking my head. I was still afraid—I didn't want marriage to ruin my relationship with Edward. It had killed Charlie and my mom; Charlie never got over my mom—and I knew that if something ever like that happened between Edward and I—I would be just like Charlie.

He didn't reply, and didn't show any emotion on his face.

The silence was almost stifling, and I finally had had enough.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He asked, glancing down at me with thoughtful eyes. I wondered what he was thinking now.

"I love you." I whispered—wanting him to know that I was telling the truth.

He smiled his smile—I felt a wave of relief fill me. At least Edward wasn't thinking of leaving me—was he?

"I love you too, Bella."

I knew Edward would never know—or perhaps understand—how much I needed him, and loved him, and refused—no matter what—refused to live without him. I wouldn't let Jacob Black, the other vampires, or even Victoria come between us…

I would fight for us—I would give up my human life for him, though I knew he would never allow it.

**Edward's POV:**

After winning the last round, Bella wanted to play another. I really wasn't in the mood, so I didn't even bother slowing down for her. I just wanted the game to be over with. She didn't look too upset with me, though. I gave her another kiss, as a consolation prize, and I let it last a little longer. Her heart skipped a beat. That's always good for the ego.  
At some point, Emmett had walked in and Jasper challenged him to a game. The room was getting crowded, and since I wasn't planning on playing anymore, I took Bella's hand and led her to my room. I must admit, I am a bit possessive of her.  
We sat on my couch. My arms wrapped around her and our legs intertwined. I longed to know what she was thinking. The one person who's thoughts I can't read is the one person I actually care to know what they are thinking. Lucky for me, her emotions are so easy to read.  
When I asked her about what thoughts were going through her head at the timed, she replied, "Nothing really, in particular," I could tell she was lying. I'm glad my powers don't work on her, though. If they did, she would be dead by now. The Volturi would have killed her, but since she held some value, they didn't. I'm almost glad that Aro is such an imbecile.  
I let my mind wander as we sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. I started to remember that immature, volatile werewolf, Jacob Black. He's going to cause some trouble, I can see it already, and I'm not even the one with the premonitions. I was perfectly aware what the "key points" of the treaty before he had the urge to remind me.  
"I just needed to remind your bloodsucking friends of a few key points in the treaty they agreed to. The treaty is the only thing stopping me from ripping his throat out right this minute," he had said. I told him that we haven't forgotten, Bella asked why and Jacob said, "The treaty is quite specific. If any of the bite a human, the truce is over. Bite, not kill."  
I decided that since I was thinking of the subject, and that we were alone, now would be the perfect time to bring up the proposal. "Have you thought anymore on our possible agreement?" I asked, glancing down at our clasped hands. Usually whenever I brought it up, Bella changed the subject. I wasn't going to let that happen this time.  
"No," she barely whispered, as she shook her head. This girl. She is so quick to give up her mortality to be with me, but she won't marry me. She needs to get her priorities in order. "Edward?" she asked .  
"Yes?" I asked, glancing down at her. Did she finally have an answer? Now I definitely wanted to know her thoughts.  
"I love you," she said simply.  
All I could do was smile, "I love you too, Bella." More than you'll ever know.

**Edward's POV:**

I stood up and stretched. I wasn't about to let this opportunity slip away. We were alone, and I wanted an answer. I looked at her. She said I dazzled her, and if I was going to get an answer, I would have to actually attempt to be dazzling. "Humor me, Bella. Why won't you marry me?" I asked in an overly sweet voice.  
She hesitated and sighed. "Edward, I told you. Charlie and Renee were in love—and then they got married, and look what happened. My father has never really gotten over her," she said.  
"So you're afraid of divorce?" I asked. I was wondering if she had finally realized how dangerous I was.  
As I pondered she whispered, "I'm afraid of losing you." That was the reason that she hadn't given me an answer. She was afraid of losing me. She was afraid that I was going to leave her again. I thought I had made it clear that leaving her was the biggest mistake that I had ever made.  
I sat back down beside her, and coaxed her, "Bella, you're not ever going to lose me again."  
"Edward, you can't promise that."  
"Yes I can. Bella, I don't want to bite you…I don't want to see you lose all your human features that I love. But if it's what you want—if this gets you to marry me… Bella, I'll do it," I said. I thought that I would be able to avoid changing her, but it had become apparent to me that she was going to win. She had started to cry, and then she turned away. I sighed, "Bella, don't look away."  
"If I look at you, Edward—I'll cry," she said.  
I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as I wrapped her into my arms. "Marry me, Bella," I whispered into her ear. It wasn't a question anymore.  
"What would we tell Charlie?"  
"The truth. I asked you to marry me…and you…well, if we tell Charlie, you would have to have accepted my offer," I answered, sensing that I had won.  
A few moments of silence passed, "Edward…" Bella started, "I'll marry you…because I want to be with you, not just because I want you to change me."  
I was ecstatic. I pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. When it ended, Bella was gasping for air, and if it was a necessity for me to breath, I would probably be doing the same. "Bella… I love you. I'm happy you agreed," it seemed like such a simple thing to say after such a profound moment.  
"Now Charlie…"  
Again, I could only laugh. "You're worried about your father—but not about marrying me?"  
"Oh—I'm worried about both, but I trust you, Edward."  
I smiled, and said, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1 …"  
"What are you counting down to?" Bella asked confused. At that exact same instant, Alice and Esme had entered the room. "Congratulations!" they said in unison.  
Bella flushed, "Have you guys been eaves-dropping the whole time?" she asked.  
"Technically, no…" Esme said.  
Alice finished the statement for her, "It's not our fault that vampires have good ears!"

**Bella's POV: **

I couldn't help but laugh. To see Alice and Esme's happy faces—and then back to see Edward's. I don't think I had ever seen his face more happier than this…

"So, can we start officially making the wedding plans now, Edward?" Alice asked, winking at me and laughing.

"You started already?" I gasped. I couldn't believe how welcome I had become to this family—how much they wanted me to be apart of their family—apart of Edward's life.

"I couldn't help myself." Alice said with a wide smile. "And Esme put me up to the idea." Esme shook her head. "Oh no. Don't get me involved here." She said, shaking her hands in denial.

Edward laughed and kissed my cheek. "They just want to see us happy, Bella. Can you blame them?" I shook my head and sighed. "I guess not."

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "I suppose I should do this the right way."

"Oh man! You guys—here it is—the proposal!" Alice called out into the hallway. Edward pulled me up in front of him, and he slowly got down on his knee. I couldn't believe that Edward was doing this—in front of everyone.

Didn't he at least feel a bit awkward?

"Isabella Swan…would you do the honor of marrying me?" He asked, looking at me from under his eye lashes, and pulling a small ring from his pocket. I wanted to cry—I wanted to fall—I wanted to laugh. I didn't even know which one I wanted to do first.

I couldn't stop shaking, and I couldn't find my voice.

Was I finally in shock?

After all these months—of all the crazy things I've been through with him… He finally put me into shock.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked, glancing inside the room from the door.

"Bella?" Edward's face had a hint of amusement on it. I saw from the corner of my eye, Carlisle flash a camera at us. This was becoming a spectacle.

I could only nod. If I couldn't speak—I'd use body language.

"Y…yes Edward." I managed, and watched as he slipped the small ring onto my finger.

"That was my mother's ring." He whispered, looking at me as he stood up—deep into my eyes. I understood the important—the symbolism of what it meant between us.

I couldn't believe that I could call myself Edward's fiancée.

"Edward?" I whispered, glancing at him. He wrapped his arm around my waist—understanding instantly that I was about to fall.

"What about Charlie?"

Edward laughed. "I ask you to marry me, and you ask, 'what about Charlie'!"

He sat me down, and brushed my hair back behind my ears. "Bella, we'll tell him together. If I have to wait until we graduate, then I'll wait."

"But you have nothing but time to wait, Edward. I don't…"

"We'll play it by ear." He whispered, kissing my neck and sighing. "Everything will work out."

And I could do nothing but believe him.

**Edward's POV:**

Alice and Esme were so predictable. Bella entered a fit of laughter. God, how I loved her laugh. The two of them looked at me. Then I truly realized what had just happened. Bella had agreed to marry me. A smile spread across my face, as Bella turned to look at me--as my fiancée turned to look at me.  
"So, can we start officially making the wedding plans now, Edward?" Alice asked, wit a laugh. She only said it out loud for Bella's benefit.  
Bella let out a gasp, "You started already?" she asked. They had started a long time ago. The moment that Alice saw our wedding day in the future she had started planning. I kept telling her that the future wasn't set in stone, and she said that this was one thing that was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not. You'd think that Bella was getting married to Alice.  
"I couldn't help myself." Alice said, smiling, "And Esme put me up to the idea." Esme, of course, put her hands up and shook her head in denial. She didn't want Bella to think that we were talking about her behind her back. "Oh no. Don't get me involved here," she said.  
"They just want to see us happy, Bella. Can you blame them?" I reassured her, giving her kiss on the cheek. "I guess not," was her response.  
"I suppose I should do this the right way," I said, and before I knew it, I was holding Bella's hand as I was on bended knee. Bella's cheeks flushed. Just another human feature that I loved about her. Just another human feature that will soon go away…  
Alice called for Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, "Oh man! You guys—here it is—the proposal!"  
I suppose that for normal people, proposing in front of about half a dozen people might be a bit awkward, and humiliating. I was not normal, and my family had been waiting years for this moment. I held her hand, "Isabella Swan…would you do the honor of marrying me?" I pulled a ring out of my pocket, and I look up at her with my most sincere eyes.  
"Is she okay?" Emmett asked. I don't think that he remembered that Rosalie was in a bit of a state of shock when he had proposed to her.  
I looked back up at her, "Bella?" I asked. I heard a click and saw a flash in my peripheral vision. It was probably Esme taking pictures for the wedding album. I didn't check to see if it was her or not. At the moment that was the last thing on my to-do list.  
"Y…yes Edward," she stammered, barely getting the words out. I took the ring, and slid it onto her wedding finger. "That was my mother's ring," I told her. She understood instantly what I was trying to say, but couldn't verbalize.  
Bella whispered my name, "Edward?" She was about to fall, or at least looked like it. I snaked my arm around her waist. "What about Charlie?" she asked.  
"I ask you to marry me, and you ask, 'What about Charlie?'" I put her down onto my couch, and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. I can't believe her timing. She really needs to get her priorities in order. I could understand her worry, though. Charlie wasn't too fond at me after I left her earlier this school year. "Bella, we'll tell him together. If I have to wait until we graduate, then I'll wait," I promised.  
"But you have nothing but time to wait, Edward. I don't…" she said. Bella was, of course, referring to the fact that I was immortal and forever seventeen, and she grew older with every passing second.


	2. Battle Against Victoria

_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. I also wanted to let everyone know that I only wrote the Bella Point of Views, and my dear friend, "OhWowKatherine" wrote the Edward Points of Views. _

_This story picks up after "Playstation with the Cullens." _

_Comments would be wonderful! _

**Bella's POV:**

I pulled the white curtain out of my way as I re-entered the room where my mom, Esme, and Alice were all waiting for me to show them the dress of my choice. Alice was being Edward's eyes. I had wanted him to come along, but he had refused, shaking his head and laughed as he kissed me goodbye.

"Its bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"Since when do you believe in myths and traditions?" I asked with a laugh. "Don't ruin this—I'm only doing this one." He said, looking deep into my eyes. I believed him too.

"Not true." I teased. "When we move around…" He shook his head. I think I understood where he was coming from. It was different for Rosalie and Emmett because their parents were dead…but our wedding would hold a different meaning. My parents—real and living—would be there. It would only hold this important meaning once.

I slowly stepped out in front of everyone—and they all smiled.

"Bella, this is the one for you." Alice said with confidence. She must have seen me in this dress. I did love it—it was beautiful. I never thought I would feel like a bride—but in this dress, I did. The realization broadened on me—I was Edward's bride.

"Do you like it?" My mother asked me; It looked like she was about to cry. I nodded with a smile, and twirled around for a moment. "I do like it."

I had a sudden flash back of Halloweens from the past, when I had been really small, and my mom used to buy me the pretty princess dresses, along with cheap bride gowns. I remember as a child loving to pretend to be a princess—not so much as a bride—but I never realized that I could feel the same way again.

"Turn around and take a look at yourself, Bella." Esme said with a smile. I wondered for a moment if Esme ever took Rosalie out dress shopping…after all those weddings. I took a long look at myself in this beautiful white gown. The last time I had taken a long look at myself, it was before Edward had come back; I had looked like the living dead; now I looked like a long ago princess. I didn't even recognize myself.

Something from across the room caught my attention; I saw bright, fiery, red hair hide quickly behind a rack of wedding gowns. I quickly turned to look at Alice and Esme, but their faces showed no worry, no danger.

I suddenly wished Edward had come with me—instead of going out with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. Whatever they were doing was probably not as important as protecting me from Victoria.

"Is something the matter?" My mom asked, taking note of my wary gaze. I quickly shook my head, and tried to ignore the sense of dread that was suddenly evident in my stomach. I felt sick; I bit my lip, trying to hold myself back.

"You look sick…" Alice said concerned and stood up. "Let me help you." I nodded, breathlessly and let Alice led me behind the white curtain.

"Victoria." I gasped. "I saw her, Alice. She's here." Alice looked at me with disbelieving eyes. "I didn't sense her, Bella."

"I know what I saw, Alice." I managed. She helped me escape the confines of the dress and she took the dress away as I re-dressed. I was anxious to get back to the Cullen House—back to Edward's protective hold. Renee glanced at me worried as we left the store; I felt bad that I had ruined the moment. We walked out into the rain, and I recognized Jacob's Rabbit sitting next to my mother's Rent-a-Car. Jacob was leaning against his car and watching me.

"Isn't that…" Alice started to ask, and I nodded. "That's Jake." I whispered.

"Bella!" He shouted when he saw that I wasn't going to stop and talk to him. He had made it evident he was done with me—I didn't understand what he wanted.

"Charlie said you'd be out here." He said, gesturing to the bridal shop. "So, now you're marrying your blood sucker." He whispered in a low voice. I knew Alice and Esme could hear him because of their good hearing. I couldn't believe Jacob Black at the nerve.

"Jake—**what** are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"I just came to warn you that Victoria is back in town," He began casually. "And now that the Cullen's are back, the pack and I can't protect you." Thank god my mom was waiting in the car. "I know that! It's not like it matters to you anyway!" I snapped and walked past him. I never thought I could feel so angry at Jacob.

"Will I get an invitation?" He shouted as I got into the car. I only glared at him.

How dare he think this wedding as a joke? Of coarse he did—he wished it was him… I stopped my thoughts and tried to calm down. Esme and Alice didn't comment or question me, thank goodness—I knew I would snap if they did. My mother only gave me a concerned face. I would miss her when she went back to Florida—back to Phil. She would return later for the actual wedding.

I felt a bit of relief knowing that Jacob had at least seen Victoria—he knew she was back; that meant I wasn't going crazy. I just needed to have a talk with Edward and tell him.

The moment we pulled up to the Cullen House, I ran inside. We had dropped my mom off-and took Alice's car back up to the house.

"Edward!" I shouted, almost half screaming. I ran into the house, and down the hallway—toward his room. He met me half way, catching me into his arms. I'm sure I had just worried him—making him think a million different reasons why I was screaming—but I had to tell him.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"She's back, Edward! She's…back." I said breathless. Edward didn't have to say anything. He held me tightly in his arms and sighed. "Alice?"

"We didn't see or sense anything, Edward." Alice's voice said from behind me. I remembered Jake's words: Jake wouldn't lie to me about something like Victoria. "Jake…" I whispered and looked up at Edward. "Jake even said Victoria was back."

"At graduation?" He asked surprised.

"No." I shook my head. "Today—he showed up as we were leaving. Charlie told him where I was, and he warned me. He told me as long as you and your family was around, they wouldn't help…protect me." Edward was silent. Didn't he believe me? His expression told me he didn't. "Bella…that could have been anyone, and as for Jake…" I pushed Edward away and shook my head.

"I know what I saw!"

"Bella, you could be jumping t conclusions." I couldn't believe him. "Why don't you believe me?" I started to sob—it came from no-where, but it was uncontrollable. I never felt so helpless.

"Bella." He tried in a calming voice. "Please calm down. I never said I didn't believe you." He pulled me back into his arms and kissed the tops of my head as I laid my forehead against his chest. I tried to reduce my tears to just sniffles as I stood there in his arms. I didn't understand my out-burst; I wasn't one to start crying like that. I wondered if Edward saw me as weak—or even crazy. He soothed me—just like I had imagined he would, and led me into his room and held me as we sat on the sofa. He was silent—perhaps thinking.

I wondered what he was thinking about.

I felt my eyes drift, as I laid in his arms, and wondered what would happen next. I heard Edward talking to Alice softly, but I couldn't make out the words--sleep was coming for me. I wondered if he was questioning her about what had happened earlier, but before I had another thought—I felt myself fall asleep.

**Edward's POV**

Today was the day that Bella, Alice, Esme and Renee were going dress shopping for the wedding. "Come with us Edward?" Bella pleaded. I had to laugh. "Alice has far better taste in dresses than I do," I said, kissing her goodbye, "and besides, it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."  
"Since when do you believe in myths and traditions?"  
I looked at her. I wasn't planning on getting married every several years like Rosalie and Emmett. "Don't ruin this—I'm only doing this one."  
"Not true, when we move around…" she started. I shook my head. The wedding would only hold its meaning once. After that it would never be as profound, or wonderful. I kissed her again. The girls piled into Alice's car and headed off to the bridal shop.  
Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I were planning on having a videogame tournament today. Esme talked us into getting fitted for our tuxes instead. It did make sense, to get the boring aspects of the wedding out of the way. It took Jasper some convincing though.  
At the tux shop, the conversation obviously revolved around the wedding. "Our little boy is growing up," Emmett said to Carlisle jokingly.  
"Shut up," I told him, childishly.  
Emmett punched my arm, "Nice comeback."  
It didn't take us very long to pick out tuxedos and get fitted, so we had some times to kill before Bella, Alice and Esme came home. We decided to start that videogame tournament. Jasper and Emmett were arguing over which game to play when the door slammed and I heard Bella scream my name. "Edward!" she yelled, as she came up the stairs. I met in her in the hallway as she ran into my arms.  
I had no idea what was going on. Why would she be in hysterics? "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"She's back, Edward! She's…back.," Bella said, exasperated. I knew immediately who she was talking about, and it would definitely explain the hysterics. Victoria, the mate of James, the tracker that we killed after he trapped Bella. She had been hell-bent on revenge ever since.  
I sighed, "Alice?" Surely Alice would have been able to tell if Victoria was anywhere near the bridal shop, or would have seen it coming.  
"We didn't see or sense anything, Edward."  
Bella whispered, "Jake…Jake even said Victoria was back."  
"At graduation?" That could have been the only time he would have told Bella, after vowing to stay away from her.  
"No. Today—he showed up as we were leaving. Charlie told him where I was, and he warned me. He told me as long as you and your family was around, they wouldn't help…protect me." Her answer surprised me, to an extent. I didn't think that I would be hearing about Jacob anytime soon after what he told Bella at graduation. It is just like him though to emphasize the fact that he can't do anything for her if I'm around. He must be livid about the engagement.  
"Bella…that could have been anyone, and as for Jake…" I started.  
Bella interrupted, "I know what I saw!"  
"Bella, you could be jumping to conclusions," I reasoned.  
She started crying, "Why don't you believe me?"  
"Bella, please calm down. I never said I didn't believe you." I kissed her on her forehead. She wouldn't be this upset if she hadn't seen Victoria. Surely either Alice and Esme would have sensed her though…wouldn't they have? Apparently Jacob and his pack have sensed her, otherwise he wouldn't have gone out to warn Bella, and werewolves to have a keener sense of smell than vampires do. I didn't know what to think.  
Bella started drifting off to sleep, so I asked Alice about what happened. "She was looking in the mirror at the dress, which is really beautiful by the way, "Alice explained, "When she pulled me into the dressing room and said that she saw Victoria. Jacob Black was in his car, waiting in the parking lot. He made some remark about the two of you getting married, and then he said that Victoria was back in town."  
"And you didn't sense anything? You didn't see her coming?" I asked.  
"No. Nothing."  
I thought for a moment. "Is there anyway that a vampire can hide themselves from other vampires that you know of?"  
Alice shook her head, "I don't know any more about vampires than you do, Edward."  
"She really thinks that she saw Victoria though, and Jacob confirmed it," I said, "But if we can't sense her coming, which it seems like we can't, then Bella is in danger. I need to talk to Carlisle. Is he still upstairs?"  
"I think I heard his car pulling out of the driveway a few minutes ago. He probably had to go to the hospital or something," Alice said, shrugging her shoulders. Now way. He would have told us if he was leaving. I gently moved Bella so that she was lying on the couch. "Watch her," I told Alice, who nodded in response.  
I ran upstairs and peeked into Jasper's room. He was there with Emmett, playing some racing game. "Have either of you seen Carlisle?" They both shook their heads. I sighed and walked further down the hallway and approached the doorway to Carlisle's office. I turned the knob. I saw a woman with fiery, red hair and deep red eyes.  
"Hello, Edward," she said maliciously.

**Bella's POV:**

I woke with a start. I wasn't sure exactly what it was that woke me—maybe it was the sense of dread in my stomach—or it was the fact that Edward's arms weren't wrapped around me any longer. All I knew was that I was alone in Edward's room. The room was dark, and for a moment the house was silent.

The Cullen Family would never leave me alone in their house—not with Victoria on the loose now.

I jumped up when I heard a slamming against the wall, and a loud grunt. I knew it had to have been Edward. There was a reason why he wasn't by my side…

I didn't hesitate, and ran towards the door where the noise was coming from. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I couldn't get the door to open.

"Edward." I whispered—trying to keep my voice at a minimum. I knew Edward would hear me despite the noise inside the room. I heard a groan against the door, and I knew it was him blocking the entry way.

"Edward." I tried again, and tried to push the door. "Let me in."

"No…" He managed; I could hear his head rolling against the door. He was in pain.

"Please…" I whispered, getting down on my knees and pressing my shoulders against the door. Finally the weight against the door left, and I was able to go in. He was leaning against the wall; blood streaming down his lip.

"Edward!" I shouted, and rushed to his side. Was it really possible that vampires bled? Then I remembered James…

"Edward." I said again, pushing his hair from his face and trying to get him to open his eyes. He would be okay—I knew it. Vampires healed quickly.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"I'm alright, Bella…"

"What happened?"

Edward glanced around the room and groaned as he leaned away from the wall. I noticed his hands went to his ribs.

"Victoria."

"I told you, Edward." I said in a worried voice. I had been right—when all I wanted was to be wrong. He pulled me into his arms and sighed. "I know."

I felt uneasy. I didn't know why.

I shouldn't have being in his arms—but there was something wrong. Perhaps Victoria never left.

"Where did she go?"

"Hmmm?" He asked, glancing down at me. "Where did she go, Edward?"

"I don't know. Alice, Emmett, Jasper went after her. I wasn't the only one fighting." So that's why the house was so quiet and dark.

"And Esme?"

"At the hospital getting Carlisle."

"What are we going to do?"

"Esme and I came up with a plan…should this ever happen. We're going to tell Charlie and your mother that we're going camping—and your coming along. That way… if we have to leave…its okay." He murmured; I could feel him gaining his strength back. I looked up at him, and the blood from his mouth was gone.

I suddenly felt thirsty. I needed water.

"I'll be right back." I whispered, slowly getting up from his arms. He nodded and rested his head back against the wall. I could tell fighting with Victoria had left him slightly weak.

I slipped out the door and quietly crawled down the steps—I didn't know who else was in the house. I didn't breathe until I reached the kitchen—of coarse they never used it, but thankfully, they still had glasses—just like a real human kitchen.

"So we meet at last, Miss Swan." I heard a woman say behind me. I knew…oh god, I knew it was her.

"Don't scream." She snapped—seeming to almost read my thoughts. "He's weak, and it won't take much for me to kill him; trust me."

Lord, I didn't doubt her with that tone in her voice. I knew she would kill me—I just needed to accept the fate of death. Perhaps then—Edward would save me and turn me into a vampire. It would be his only choice.

"Come with me…or I'll kill them all, Bella." She said, as I slowly turned around. Her eyes spoke truth.

I slowly dropped my glass onto the counter and nodded.

"Alright, Victoria…have it your way."

I prayed silently that Edward would know and come to save me.

**Edward's POV**

"So you are back," I said with a snarl.  
Victoria smiled. "You heard that I was back? All these people talking are making me famous," she said, "It is such a disappointment though that this isn't a surprise. Surprise attacks are so much more entertaining."  
I paced around the room, as did she. We got closer each time. I got ready to pounce. "Why are you here?" I asked her, "I'm sure you would have more fun fighting the werewolf boy down at La Push."  
"The taste of revenge burns sweetly on my tongue," she said.  
I knew the taste of revenge well. "How did you shield yourself? None of us even saw you coming…none of us vampires anyway. What's your secret?" I asked her.  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret."  
I thought for a moment. I need to call for help without her realizing it. "But not even Alice saw you coming," I said, saying Alice's name louder than needed. Hopefully she would come.  
She cracked her neck. "Enough with the small talk," she said, "That's not what I am here for." Just at that moment, Alice walked in. "What is it, Edward?" she asked, then she saw, "Victoria."  
Victoria said nothing in reply, instead she pounced on Alice. Jasper came running in. he two of them share some strange sort of bond I can't even begin to describe. He left just as quickly as he came, and then returned with Emmett.  
"Family affair?" Victoria said menacingly. I went to leave the room to check on Bella, but that didn't work out too well. "Where do you thing that you're going?" she asked, "You're the one reason I'm here."  
I turned around, and Alice looked at me. I made the decision that I wanted her, Emmett and Jasper to go outside the house, and follow Victoria after she left, if she left, and to let me stay and fight. Alice "saw" my plan. She motioned for Jasper and Emmett to follow her out of the room. The door shut, and I walked into the center of Carlisle's office.  
"If I'm the one reason you're hear," I said to Victoria, "I don't want to waste your time any farther." I basically told her to "bring it." I knew that I could take her. At least, until she jumped on me. She was stronger than I had anticipated. She had been preparing for this moment. She pushed me into a wall and punched me repeatedly. I fought back. It didn't take me long to realize that this is one of the few instances that fighting a woman would be acceptable. I didn't know how long that we had been going at it, when I heard something. It was Bella coming down the hallway. I made my way back to the door, and put all my weight against it as I fought off Victoria. She wasn't getting out of this room, and Bella wasn't coming in. "Edward," Bella whispered. I tried to tell her no, but I couldn't find my voice. She called my name again, "Edward, let me in." I knew she was getting frustrated. I finally managed to say it. "No…"  
"Please…" she was pushing he door open. Victoria left the room via the window that I had forgotten was there. At least Emmett, Alice and Japer were waiting for her. She wouldn't get far. I sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. I had lost almost all of my energy between fending off against Victoria, and keeping Bella out. "Edward!" Bella shouted as she ran over to me. I wiped my mouth, from which blood was streaming. "Edward," she repeated. I gave her a weak smile. "I'm alright, Bella…" I promised.  
"What happened?" I grasped my ribs, which felt broken, "Victoria." That's what happened. "I told you, Edward." Why hadn't I listened to her. "I know," I told her.  
"Where did she go?" I was only half paying attention. I was thinking about what was going on outside. "Where did she go, Edward?" Bella asked. She knew that Victoria wasn't gone yet. She also knew that no one was home. "I don't know. Alice, Emmett, Jasper went after her. I wasn't the only one fighting," I told her, they had fought as well. Until I told them to leave. "And Esme?" she inquired. "At the hospital getting Carlisle."  
She thought for a moment. "What are we going to do?"  
"Esme and I came up with a plan…should this ever happen. We're going to tell Charlie and your mother that we're going camping—and your coming along," I said, "That way… if we have to leave…its okay." Hopefully. She whispered, "I'll be right back." She then left the room, and I heard her go down the stairs. I figured that she would be back at any moment, so I only half listened. Until I heard a voice. The same voice that greeted me when I entered Carlisle's office. "So we meet at last, Miss Swan." I heard a woman say behind me. I knew…oh god, I knew it was her. "Don't scream. He's weak, and it won't take much for me to kill him; trust me." Victoria said. How did she get back in the house. What happened to Alice, Jasper and Emmett? "Come with me…or I'll kill them all, Bella," she continued. I stood up, feebly. Don't go Bella. I was at the top of the stairs when I heard her response. "Alright, Victoria…have it your way," Bella said. NO! She wanted me. I was the one that she wanted dead, so why is she taking Bella? Unless she was using Bella as bait to get to me. If Bella is the bait, then I guess that I'm biting.  
"ALICE!" I called. She came into the house, along with my brothers. They were all scratched and bruised up. "We're so sorry, Edward, we couldn't fight her o--" Alice started. I interrupted, "She took Bella."  
"What?"  
"Bella," I said, "She took Bella."

**Bella's POV**

I didn't fight her. How could I? I knew that I would lose. There would be no winning with Victoria--and I knew the instant that she wrapped her cold hands around me--I would be long dead before I ever saw Edward again. I just had the dreaded feeling. My thoughts went to Charlie and my mother--what would Edward say? What could he say?  
"I'm sure Laurent will be happy to see you." Victoria snapped, looking sharply down at me. Laurent was dead--wasn't he? Jacob had killed him.  
"Laurent...isn't he--" she cut me off suddenly. "You thought your little wolf friend killed him; He was just telling you that so you would depend on him more. No, Laurent is impossible to kill." I wanted to cry--I wanted to break down and tell her to just kill me now. Who knew--maybe she would turn me into a vampire, and then I would have the strength to kill her--and fight, and not be so worried about my mortality. It wouldn't matter. "Where are we going?" I demanded after a long moment of silence. She had dragged me into a jeep, and she was speeding down the highway--out of Forks, away from La Push--any means of my survival. "Away...from here."  
"I can't just leave!" I shouted at her. She growled at me, showing her fangs. "Your love took mine--so I'm taking his."  
"So its me you want--not him." She smiled and nodded. "I'm surprised you humans aren't as dumb as I thought." If she weren't a vampire, I would have punched her then and there.  
"Edward will come after me."  
"It doesn't matter--Laurent and I's strength could never be met by his."  
"That's so true." I whispered, glaring at her. "His is much more stronger." She growled again, slamming on the breaks, and coming closer to my neck.  
"I could end this all, Bella Swan. I could kill you--and you wouldn't stand a chance. I would let you suffer...I would let you die...and then I would throw you off in the weeds, and no one would ever find you."  
"Then do it" I snarled back. Two could play this game. "Do it--I swear Edward would kill you."  
"Revenge is a game, Bella sweet. All vampires can play the game...its all on how you deal with the cards your dealt with." She started the car back up and drove with too much speed--much faster than Edward. I looked out the window and felt tears form in my eyes. For a moment, I wished for nothing but death. A life without Edward was not worth living.

**Edward's POV**

I went into the driveway, moving faster as I regained my strength. Alice followed, I told Emmett and Jasper to come as well. We would need all of the man power we could get. I didn't bother getting into my Volvo. Too slow. I climbed into my Vanquish. As the doors closed, I turned the key and we sped out and onto the highway. "Which way?" I asked Alice. "I can't sense Victor--"  
"Then try to sense Bella. You've been becoming more 'in tune' with her, haven't you?" I snapped. Alice stuttered, "Edward, I-I can't."  
"Please, Alice. Try harder," I pleaded. She held Jasper's hand and focused. "Go North," she said. I smiled. Here we go.  
I sped up as we weaved in and out of cars. "Emmett, Jasper, keep an eye on the cars. When you see Victoria or Bella, tell me."  
"Alright, chief!" Emmett saluted. We drove for a while, getting farther and farther away from home, with Alice spitting directions out every few minutes. It was a race. A race for Bella's life. It's my entire fault. If I just would have changed her after she agreed to get married, this wouldn't be a problem…

**Bella's POV**

I was just falling asleep as twilight touched the sky. I wondered as I stared out into the dark, and now intimidating forest—what Edward was doing. I was sure he was angry—probably yelling at everyone. I suddenly felt bad for Alice and Jasper; I knew Emmett wouldn't put up with Edward's temper for long. I wanted to laugh—but I didn't want to break the impending silence between Victoria and I.

Thankfully, it wasn't me who spoke first—it was her.

"Your boyfriend is coming." She growled, looking in her rearview mirror. I saw the taillights in my side mirror and smiled; Edward had come after me.

"Edward." I whispered, sitting up straight in my seat, waiting for his lights to get closer. "I wouldn't get too excited, missy." She snarled. I knew Edward would have to win the fight before I could go with him—unless I fought back myself. Before Victoria had time to think, I grabbed the steering wheel, and gave it hard pull toward me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Victoria shouted angrily at me, trying to get back control over the steering wheel. I had just bought Edward more time. I didn't let go though, and pulled again.

"You're going to pay human!" She snarled; her teeth gleaming in the dark. I shivered—I just needed to live until Edward caught up—then he would save me.

The car was out of control, and before I knew it; it was off the road, flipping over and over again in the side ditch.

When I opened my eyes, Victoria was gone. I felt prying hands on my seatbelt and clothing—was it Edward? I couldn't see…

I tried to open my weak eyes again, and saw Edward's blurry, but worried face.

"Ed…ward…" I gasped, suddenly at a loss for breath.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He asked harshly; worry gripped his words.

"I'm okay."

"I'm trying to get you out."

"Victoria?" I managed, trying to help him with my nibble and weak fingers.

"She's gone. I don't know why she left. Maybe she thought you were dead." He stopped and looked at me. "I thought you were dead, Bella. This accident should have killed you." I looked down at my shirt to see it soaked with blood. I suddenly looked at him worried. Could he really handle my blood right in front of him?

"Edward?" He didn't look back up at me—he kept his gaze on what he was doing. Finally, he cut me loose, and I felt his strong arms pull me free.

"Are you in pain anywhere, Bella?"

My head felt dizzy and was throbbing slightly—but nothing that would kill me.

The pain didn't matter though. I saw Edward and lunged on top of him. I felt his lips kiss the top of my head; I immediately raised my head and kissed him; wanting to feel like lips on mine. "Bella, you're alright now. You're safe."

"She'll be back though." I whispered—knowing how true my words were. He didn't reply, but kissed me again. Perhaps he was as afraid as me.

I just prayed nothing like this happened to me on my wedding day. I would kill Victoria.

**Edward's POV**

It was getting darker as we sped along the highway. "Are we getting close?" I asked Alice. Then I directed a question towards Jasper and Emmett, "Any sight of her?" Alice said yes, the guys said no.  
A Jeep swerved on the road a mile or so ahead of us. That had to be her. Victoria must have told her that we were coming. The car then flipped over into a ditch off the side of the highway. Bella?  
I floored the gas pedal, and then slammed the breaks as I pulled over a jumped out of the car. I saw red hair far off in the distance. Victoria had left. But why? Alice, Jasper and Emmett stayed in the Vanquish, as I ran over to the wreckage. No way she survived this. I pried her out of her seatbelt. Please tell me she's alive.  
She gasped, "Ed…ward…"  
Thank God. "Are you alright, Bella?" I asked.  
"I'm okay."  
I grunted as I tried to pull her from the car. "I'm trying to get you out."  
"Victoria?"  
"She's gone. I don't know why she left. Maybe she thought you were dead. I thought you were dead, Bella. This accident should have killed you," I was thankful it hadn't though. As I pulled her out of the car, I saw that she was bleeding profusely. Control yourself, Edward. You can do this. You tasted her blood before, you can deal seeing it now.  
I focused on what I was doing, to keep my mind off of her scent. I barely heard her call my name. "Are you in pain anywhere, Bella?" She didn't answer, instead she threw her arms around me. I kissed her on her forehead, "Bella, you're alright now. You're safe."  
"She'll be back though," she told me. I knew that. I knew it far too well. I kissed her again. Now I had to bring her home, or to the hospital rather. I couldn't bring her in the car though, not with Jasper.

**Bella's POV**

Edward swung me up onto his back--I could feel the sticky blood matting itself against my stomach, and now onto Edward's back. I just tried to imagine it was water. I knew that I couldn't get in the car with Jasper; He was still too new to the whole vampire/non-drinking blood thing. I didn't blame Edward at all for taking precautions. So he began to run.  
"I'm happy...you came." I whispered against his neck; really knowing that I should have expected his quick reactions.  
"Next time I won't let you out of my sight." I knew his words were spoken in truth. Edward wouldn't let me out of his sight. I could just imagine that he would want to speed the wedding up; so then he had an excuse to be in my bedroom all night long...and Charlie wouldn't be able to do a thing. I wondered for a moment where we would live. Would I live with the Cullen Family? Or would Edward move in with Charlie and me?  
I hated the idea of leaving Charlie in that house full of memories--all by himself.  
I was trying to focus on something other than the pain coming from my shoulder and arms--trying to think of rainy days when I had first met Edward; Times when I had been with my mother--even times when Phil and I would joke and talk about bands and baseball. "Are you alright?" He asked again; Perhaps he felt my pain, and when I didn't answer, he turned his head and looked at me. "Bella?"  
"Yes, I'm alright Edward." For a moment, we didn't speak. Was he angry with me?  
"I'm sorry that I left your side, Edward. I don't know what I was thinking." He didn't speak. "If...I became part of the family...none of this would have happened." Edward shook his head and stopped running. "You don't know that, Bella. She could have taken you anyway...and you would have died. She knows the way to torture me is to change you...without my consent." I knew his words were true. "Then change me." I whispered into his ear. "I'm going to marry you--change me."  
He shook his head. "No...I can't Bella."  
"Not now, or not ever?" I asked--looking into his eyes. "You really want this, Bella?" He asked after a long moment. I nodded, holding my breath...hoping. He nodded. "Fine... I'll take you to your house..." He whispered. I suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Edward was going to change me...  
But was this the time to do? Edward began to ran, and he didn't stop until we reached my room.

**Edward's POV**

I told Alice to take the car and drive the Emmett and Jasper back. I swung Bella onto my back, and I started to run back into Forks. The scent of Bella's blood started haunting me. Be patient. Behave.

She tried to make conversation. The scent of blood makes her sick, like rust and salt, she says. She was trying to get her mind off of it. So we were both trying to ignore the smell, but for different reasons. "I'm happy...you came," she said softly.

"Next time I won't let you out of my sight," I promised. She didn't answer. "Are you alright?" I asked. Still no answer. "Bella?"

"Yes, I'm alright Edward." I kept silent as I ran. I didn't want to go too fast, and have her get sicker than she already was.

"I'm sorry that I left your side, Edward. I don't know what I was thinking," she apologized. "If...I became part of the family...none of this would have happened."

I had been thinking the same thing as I drove. It hadn't taken me to dismiss that thought, however. I stopped running momentarily. "You don't know that, Bella. She could have taken you anyway...and you would have died," I told her, "She knows the way to torture me is to change you...without my consent."

"Then change me," Bella argued, "I'm going to marry you--change me."

I expected that she would say that. She brought it up at any opportunity. "No...I can't Bella," I said. I had promised her that I would, but she should have known that it was an empty promise. The same time of promise a politician does to win the campaign., only I did it to win her hand in marriage.

"Not now, or not ever?"

I thought about it. If I didn't do it, Victoria would, or the Volturi. If I changed her, Victoria wouldn't have any form of torture to use against me. If I changed her, I wouldn't have to keep a constant eye on her. But, if I did it, I would lose a lot of the qualities that I loved about her. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. "You really want this, Bella?"

Bella looked hocked. I bet that she hadn't been expecting that response either. After a moment she nodded. I took a deep breath. I thought about what I was agreeing to, and I still couldn't believe myself. But, I had to do it. "Fine... I'll take you to your house..."

I ran. I ran into Forks, and then to her house. I should probably tell the others first. I should probably think things through more. I jumped through her bedroom window and lay her onto her be. She hadn't said anything the whole time. I guess reality finally set it. I guess she finally realized that I was a vampire, something she never fully comprehended until this point.

**Bella's POV**

Edward laid me back flat against the bed. I felt so scared for a moment; I didn't really know just what to expect. I knew it was going to be painful.  
Perhaps I was just realizing what I was getting myself into. Edward was a vampire--a real living, breathing vampire. He didn't move for a moment--maybe he was waiting for me to back out. But I couldn't. I wanted to be with him forever. "Bella...this is going to hurt." He murmured sadly. I knew he was upset. I knew he didn't want to turn me into what he was; but it was the only way I could survive next to him. If he didn't...someone else would. And I wanted Edward to change me. "I know." I whispered, slowly nodding--taking a deep breath. God--what would I tell Charlie or my Mom, down the line--20 years from now, when I'm still 18. Perhaps I would "disappear." ... I couldn't do that to Charlie or Renee...it would kill them. I know Edward saw the conflict in my eyes, and he slowly kissed me. "We don't have to do this today, Bella. We don't have to do this at all..."  
I felt tears gather in my eyes. If I didn't...I would lose Edward forever. I would grow old, and die... I couldn't bear the thought. "We do." I whispered, pushing him back gently.  
Edward must have been so absorbed in the moment--thinking and pondering, I'm sure--that as he leaned over my neck; gently moving my hair and kissing my pulse, the door opened. "What on earth is going on in here?" I heard my father shout. We both jumped up--and we were both speechless. Perhaps this wasn't the time... or maybe it was time to tell Charlie the truth.


	3. The Truth is Told

_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. I also wanted to let everyone know that I only wrote the Bella Point of Views, and my dear friend, "OhWowKatherine" wrote the Edward Points of Views. _

_This part picks up from "The Battle with Victoria." Make Sure you read that first!_

_Comments would be wonderful! _

**Edward's POV**

I wanted to say something. Something to prepare her for what was about to do. Nothing could fully explain to her what this was going to be like. "Bella...this is going to hurt," was all that I was able to come up with. It was going to be more than just pain. If she thought her hand burned when James bit her, she's going to feel like she was burning from the inside out. "I know," she said. She was thinking deeply about something. I could see it in her eyes. Undoubtedly it was about her family. "We don't have to do this today, Bella. We don't have to do this at all..." I lied. I may wish that this didn't have to happen, but we all know that it has to. She's going to change whether it is by me, by Victoria, or by the Volturi. It was just more convenient this way. She started to cry. "We do." She knew it just as well as I did. I pushed her hair away from her neck, and I put my lips to her collar bone, and moved all the way up her neck. Her veins pulsed beneath my kiss.  
"What on earth is going on in here?" Charlie yelled. This is sufficiently awkward. At least it's good to know that the Police Chief has spot-on timing. The only question is what do we tell him? That this is just a late night rendezvous, or rather the true story.

**Bella's Entry:**

"What on earth is going on in here?" I heard my father shout. Edward and I both jumped up--and we were both speechless. I knew what it looked like to my father; this was something that Edward and I didn't need.  
"You two better get up and meet me out here in the kitchen in two minutes!" He said angrily, glaring at Edward and then at me. Edward moved off of me, as Charlie turned from the doorway and left. I looked down at my shirt and saw the dried blood—I had almost forgotten about my injuries with Edward's new proposal.

"You might want to change." Edward whispered, pulling his hand through his hair nervously. What were we going to say to my Dad? When I looked at Edward, he shook his head and held my hand for a moment.

"We'll take care of this together, Bella." He whispered.

"Get down here, you two…now!" Charlie shouted from the kitchen. I watched Edward walk to my doorway, and he turned to look at me. "You should change before you come down." He whispered. I nodded quickly, and watched as he disappeared out the door.

Charlie's angry voice immediately followed after.

I slung my bloodied shirt off, and pulled a clean white t-shirt from my closet, and pulled my hair back quickly.

"Bella, you better be coming!" Charlie shouted.

I ran out of my room, and saw Edward sitting at the table with Charlie. My stomach dropped—I didn't know what we were going to tell Charlie.

Was it really time to come down on him with the truth? I knew it wouldn't be so accepting like I had been.

"How long has this been going on?" He glared at the both of us. I guess Charlie couldn't just pinpoint Edward this time—I was an "active" member in this too… Well, considering what Charlie thought we were up to.

Edward glanced at me and then back to Charlie.

"A while…but it's really not what you think." He managed. I knew it wouldn't explain anything to Charlie. Charlie was set in the ways of his own thinking—and he thought we were being "intimate" together. I could just hear the next question out of Charlie's mouth.

"Is this why you're marrying her Cullen?" He slanted his hardened gaze at Edward.

"Dad!" I shouted angrily—not allowing anyone to answer the question.

"It's honestly not what you think, Dad." I tried again. "Edward…was…" I glanced at him; wanting to finally tell my Dad everything, but I knew the truth had to come from his own mouth.

"There's no need…" Edward began and stopped. Perhaps he wanted to lie to Charlie, just one more time. But I didn't want Charlie to all of a sudden, not allow our marriage. I knew Edward knew this too.

"Mr. Swan," Edward began again, and looked at him. "I have a confession to make to you." I held my breath. My boyfriend—my finance, my Edward was about to tell his life secret.

"Mr. Swan, I know that you have heard these stories before; they're more legends than stories—but when truth comes to light, you see reality—not legends."

"You're not making any sense, Cullen." He said frustrated, crossing his arms. "I've heard the ridiculous rumors about your family—but I allow you in my house, don't I?"

Oh god—I didn't want Charlie to kick Edward out, just because he was a vampire. Edward would never hurt me.

Not on purpose.

"Those stories aren't ridiculous, Charlie." Edward sighed. "They're true."

Charlie glared at Edward and shook his head. "Boy, I know what you're trying to do; you're trying to get out of trouble…but its not going to work."

"No, Charlie." I whispered—suddenly letting his real name slip out of my mouth.

"Dad…" I said, correcting myself. "Edward is…"

"We're vampires, Charlie. And…"

"And I'm marrying Edward so I can become one too." I interrupted. If he wanted truth, we were giving it to him. Charlie sat still for a moment, perhaps soaking in everything; then he glared at the both of us.

"I don't believe in rumors or legends, Mr. Cullen, and I don't believe that you are one. Whatever game you two are playing—it's ending now…I don't want to see you at this house again." He said angrily.

Edward shook his head, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Charlie. But Bella and I are still going to get married… and…"

"No, she's not." Charlie shook his head. "She doesn't need to marry a crazy person."

"DAD!" I shouted as I stood up. "You ASKED for the truth…and we're TELLING you the truth. Why don't you understand?"

"You expect me to believe that kind of rubbish?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"I do!" I shouted back; "I believe Edward. I see things happen… you walked in…"

Edward cleared his throat and shook his head. Perhaps we were swarming Edward with too much information. I sighed, frustrated—starting to feel the beginnings of a headache form in my head.

"Charlie…I'm leaving." I whispered, walking toward the front door. "I'm going to give you some space tonight." I heard Charlie thunder toward me—I knew I was in a lot of trouble; but I knew I also had to get out of the house.

Edward was by my side in an instant, and I ran out of the house. Charlie didn't come after me. Perhaps he saw some reason.

Edward glanced at me—sadness in his eyes. Maybe this is what I was destined to deal with all of my life. I would have to deal with existing—but not existing.

He grabbed my hand and led me off into the forest—towards his house; where I knew I would be staying for the rest of the night.

Esme and Carlisle were happy to see that I was alright—and I was happy to see a doctor. Carlisle wrapped up my bruised shoulders and arms, while Esme readied a bed for me in Edward's room. I could tell they were all excited that I was finally sleeping over; they were about to find out though—I slept; I didn't stay up all night like they could.

"Goodnight, Esme. Thank you." I whispered with a smile, as she laid out the last blanket on the floor. I borrowed a pair of sweat pants from Jasper, and a warm sweater from Edward—I could fall asleep to his scent. It was a comfort. She kissed my forehead and smiled. "Goodnight." She turned to Edward. "Don't keep her up too late." He rolled his eyes and closed the door as she left the room. The Cullens had told me they would try to keep quiet; Carlisle agreed to call Charlie and tell him that I was sleeping over, and was quite safe, and would return later the next day.

Edward sighed deeply, laying across his sofa. I covered myself with the warm blankets and curled into a ball—enjoying his scented sweater, and the warmth almost seeming to radiate from the blankets.

"Are you sleepy?" He whispered, glancing down at me. "Slightly." I whispered. I wanted to talk to Edward about what had happened earlier in my room.

Would he have really turned me into vampire?

"Edward?"

He seemed to have almost read my mind; If I hadn't known he couldn't—I would have believed he could.

"Not tonight, Bella." He sighed.

"Edward, why did you change your mind all of a sudden?" He glanced at me and thought for a long moment. He stood up, and slowly crawled onto the floor next to me; stealing some of the covers and curling up under the covers.

"What do you think?" He asked—looking deeply into my eyes.

I didn't know—I wanted to hear it from him.

"Tell me. Why did you change your mind…and why don't you do it now?" I asked. He stared at me and closed his eyes—thinking of course.

I had nothing but time that night; So I could wait forever for his answer.

**Edward's POV**

"What on earth is going on in here?" Charlie asked again. "You two better get up and meet me out here in the kitchen in two minutes!" I got off of Bella's bed, and brushed my hair back with my hands. I looked at her, all bloodied up. "You might want to change."  
This is sure going to be an interesting conversation. An interesting conversation indeed. Bella didn't even move. "We'll take care of this together, Bella," I reassured.  
"Get down here, you two…now!" Charlie's voice thundered from the kitchen. "You should change before you come down," I told her again. I made my way downstairs, and into the kitchen. I sat atop one of the stools next to the kitchen counter.  
Charlie gave me a death glare, before yelling, "Bella, you better be coming!" She ran down the stairs and took a seat next to me. It was silent for a minute or so.  
"How long has this been going on?" Charlie asked. He looked at both of us, but the question was directed more towards me. How do I even begin to explain? "A while…but it's really not what you think," I told Charlie. It definitely wasn't what he was thinking, but he would not believe me if I told him. "Is this why you're marrying her Cullen?" he asked fiercely. I expected this from him, but Bella got offended. "Dad!" she exclaimed, "It's honestly not what you think, Dad. Edward…was…" There was no good way to explain what he had walked in on. "There's no need…" I started. How could I possibly begin to explain? I took a deep breath. "Mr. Swan, I have a confession to make to you." Charlie looked at me with that deathly stare again. He was interested in what I was going to say--what my explanation was. "Mr. Swan, I know that you have heard these stories before," I started, then backtracked, "They're more legends than stories—but when truth comes to light, you see reality—not legends." That made absolutely no sense at all, which Charlie was more than happy to point out. "You're not making any sense, Cullen," he crossed his arms, and addressed the rumors, "I've heard the ridiculous rumors about your family—but I allow you in my house, don't I?" To a normal person anywhere else, the myths would be ridiculous, but here in Forks, the stories are far from it. "Those stories aren't ridiculous, Charlie. They're true." He, of course, didn't believe a word that I had said. I wouldn't either, if I was in his position. "Boy, I know what you're trying to do; you're trying to get out of trouble…but its not going to work," he accused. "No, Charlie," Bella said, accidentally calling Charlie by his name, "Dad, Edward is…" Here it comes. "We're vampires, Charlie. And…" I said. This must sound like such a load of bull. Bella interrupted, "And I'm marrying Edward so I can become one too."  
"I don't believe in rumors or legends, Mr. Cullen, and I don't believe that you are one. Whatever game you two are playing—it's ending now…I don't want to see you at this house again," Charlie said, getting frustrated. I shook my head. He was making it more difficult for himself. "I'm sorry, Charlie. But Bella and I are still going to get married… and…"  
"No, she's not. She doesn't need to marry a crazy person."  
Again, Bella interrupted, "DAD! You ASKED for the truth…and we're TELLING you the truth. Why don't you understand?"

"You expect me to believe that kind of rubbish?" She began to yell again, "I do! I believe Edward. I see things happen… you walked in…" I cleared my throat. It was time to give up. If he didn't want to accept this new information about my family and I, then I wasn't going to waste my time. "Charlie," she called him by his name again, "I'm leaving. I'm going to give you some space tonight." We walked out of the house. I pulled her onto my back again. Then I began to run to my house. I wasn't so sure about changing her anymore. It just didn't seem like the right thing to do. If her father wouldn't even try to accept the fact that I was a vampire, how was he ever going to deal with his only daughter becoming one as well? We arrived home, and Esme and Carlisle greeted Bella graciously. I told Carlisle about the car accident and he gave Bella the once-over, bandaging up her scrapes and bruises, as well as checking for any bones that may have been broken. Esme looked through the closet in the hallway for some pillows and blankets, to make up a bed for Bella to stay on. Bella came into the room and thanked Esme for letting her stay over. "Don't keep her up too late," she told me. I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I looked at Bella, all curled up in the blankets on the floor. "Are you sleepy?" I asked her. "Slightly," she said, and after a few moments she called my name, "Edward?" I knew what she was going to ask. I sighed and told her, "Not tonight, Bella."  
"Edward, why did you change your mind all of a sudden?"  
It wasn't an all of a sudden thing. I crawled onto the floor, and got under the covers with her. "What do you think?" Surely she would have some idea  
"Tell me. Why did you change your mind…and why don't you do it now?"  
How could I explain this to her. I wanted to give her an explanation that she would accept, or at least be somewhat content with. It didn't take me long to realize that regardless of what my answer was, she wasn't going to be happy with it. She looked at me, patiently awaiting my answer. For once, she wasn't pressuring me into a quick answer. "Bella," I said. Her eyes widened in anticipation. I stopped and thought again. "Bella, if I changed you tonight, if I went through with it, what would Charlie say three days from now?" I asked her, "And what would you tell him?"  
She hesitated. "It's because of Charlie that you won't changed me?" she asked, "Edward, you promised me. You promised that you would change me if I married you."  
I sighed, "It's not just Charlie…and I know that I promised."  
Bella didn't listen, but rather, continued in her rant, "And if you don't do it, Victoria will. And if she doesn't the Volturi will…or Alice, or even Carlisle. They all agreed to do it…but why won't you?"  
"You wouldn't understand. You have no idea how difficult a decision this is for me, or how difficult it will be for me to perform it," I told her.  
"You promised, Edward," she said again, "and it's not like you haven't been around my blood before. Will you please stop making excuses and just tell me. Please, Edward."  
So much for her not pressing the issue. I didn't feel like getting in this argument right now. "Bella, go to sleep," I told her, "We can talk about this is the morning." I didn't wait for her to answer me. I got up off of the floor and left the room.

**Bella's POV: **

I couldn't look at Edward in the eye the whole morning. Esme offered me breakfast and a drink—but I politely refused, and slowly packed away the blankets and pillows—trying to keep away from Edward. I wasn't angry—but I was hurt; I kept replaying the night before in my head.

"_Bella, if I changed you tonight, if I went through with it, what would Charlie say three days from now? And what would you tell him?" I could only look at him—wondering what I could say. I felt so betrayed, and hurt. "It's because of Charlie that you won't changed me?" I asked. "Edward, you promised me. You promised that you would change me if I married you." He had—and now, I felt like Edward might think I was only marrying him to become a vampire. I sighed, watching as he did too. "It's not just Charlie…and I know that I promised." He had closed his eyes—perhaps annoyed that I was not going to give up. I continued with my sentence. "And if you don't do it, Victoria will. And if she doesn't the Volturi will…or Alice, or even Carlisle. They all agreed to do it…but why won't you?" I was hurt, and I knew I was being annoying—perhaps pushy, but I wanted Edward to be the one to turn me. "You wouldn't understand. You have no idea how difficult a decision this is for me, or how difficult it will be for me to perform it," He whispered. "You promised, Edward," I said again, "and it's not like you haven't been around my blood before. Will you please stop making excuses and just tell me. Please, Edward." I felt like he was hiding something—not telling me something!  
He was pulling away from me—and I wanted to fight him tooth and nail, until he told me the real reason. He slowly got up, and laid the covers back over my shoulders. I could see conflict on his face. He was going to get up and leave now—I wanted to cry. "Bella, go to sleep," He whispered. "We can talk about this is the morning." He didn't wait for me to answer—he just left. The moment the door closed, tears escaped—and I cried myself to sleep._

I felt tears begin again, and I fought them so hard. I feverishly folded up the blanket, and placed it back on the shelves, where Esme had gotten them out of. I returned Jasper's pants back to him—and left Edward's sweater on his sofa.

We hadn't talked at all—and I didn't expect him to talk to me.

He had said enough—done enough, and so had I. I didn't want to give another reason for Edward to hate me. Perhaps the family felt my sadness; Jasper kept trying to make me smile; challenging me to Play station races, but I didn't focus—he beat me every time. Alice only could look at me sadly. She knew what was wrong, she of course, had seen our "fight".

"I think I'm going to head back to Charlie's house now." I whispered, as I sat down in front of Edward. He was reading a magazine, pulling his hand through his hair. He didn't look up at me, but nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I think it's better off if you didn't, Edward." I whispered—knowing that I was signing our death warrant. I knew now that this would never work—it could never work. I would die, and he would live on forever. I would…have to learn how to live without Edward.

He only nodded—not looking up. I felt my heart break. Did he know the pain that he was inflicting?

"Edward?" My voice trembled—I knew this. Tears were filling my eyes; I tried to fight them, but they escaped.

"I love you—but I can't…"

"Bella." He began, looking at me with a hard gaze. "Bella, I love you…but you knew." He said, slamming the cover of the magazine close. His movements made me flinch, and I jumped.

He was right. I had known that he was a vampire all along. I knew—and I loved him despite it.

"Edward." I tried again, trying to clear my voice from fear.

"I… I just want to be with you."

"And you are! You will be!"

"Forever!" I shouted back. I couldn't hold back anymore. "I want to be with you forever!"

"You can't!" He said, angry full in his eyes. "You can't, Bella. I won't kill you. I won't allow anyone else have you either! End of story."

"No…this is not the end, Edward Cullen!" I shouted back, angry tears escaping my eyes. "I want to be with you."

"I don't know what you want from me!" He shouted; his hands pulling at his beautiful hair. I couldn't believe that we were fighting like this. The house seemed so quiet—it seemed like time was stopping, but then he moved from behind the counter; he stood right in front of me and sighed, shaking his head.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Don't do me any favors, Edward Cullen. I can take care of myself!" I shouted—stomping away.

The moment I escaped the house, I fell to my knees and began to cry. I wanted to go anywhere—but Charlie's house—and here.

I knew where to go—after a moment of more tears and the loss of breath.

I would go to Jacob Black.

**Edward's POV:**

The morning was awkward at best. I didn't want to be there when Bella woke up, because I knew that she would just push for an answer. As I ran out of things to do around the house, I had no choice but to go back up to my room. Bella was up and folding the blankets from the night before. She didn't look at me, or acknowledge my presence in any other way.  
Since it was plainly clear tat neither one of us wanted to be the first to bring up the subject, I went back downstairs into the living room. I sat down on the couch and grabbed one of the magazines off of the coffee table. I heard Esme go to my room and offer Bella some breakfast. She, of course, refused. I swear she can be so childish at times.  
Everyone in the house had found out about last night, as they all tried to console Bella. Alice "saw" the argument, and should have known that her efforts to help cheer Bella up would be futile.  
I continued leafing through the magazine when Bella came down the stairs, into the living room, and stood before me. "I think I'm going to head back to Charlie's house now," she said, as she took a seat. I didn't look up from what I was reading. If she didn't want to look at me earlier, I can avert my eyes now. I suppose that this time I'm the one being a bit childish.  
I nodded and asked, "Do you want me to come with you?" knowing what her probable answer would be.  
"I think it's better off if you didn't, Edward," she said, giving me the expected answer. Again I didn't look up, but simply nodded. She started tearing up, as she seemed to be doing quite often lately. If she did it to make me feel guilty, it certainly worked. "Edward? I love you—but I can't…" she said.  
"Bella," I said, looking up now, "Bella, I love you…but you knew." She knew I was a vampire. She knew every moment I spent with her required effort. She knew what she was getting herself into.  
She cleared her throat, "Edward, I…I just want to be with you."  
This frustrated me. Did she not know what she meant to me? "And you are! You will be!" I shouted, as I stood up.  
"Forever! I want to be with you forever!"  
"You can't!" I took a sharp breath as I continued, "You can't, Bella. I won't kill you. I won't allow anyone else to have you either! End of story."  
"No…this is not the end, Edward Cullen! I want to be with you."  
This was getting tiring, and we weren't accomplishing a thing, "I don't know what you want from me!" She didn't answer. "Do you want me to take you home?"  
"Don't do me any favors, Edward Cullen. I can take care of myself!" She walked out of the house, slamming the door. I didn't even bother to go after her. This is what she wanted.  
I plopped back onto my spot on the couch and put my head in my hands. Why did she have to make everything so difficult? I wish that for once she could see things from my place, and understand why I made the choice that I did. But she never would.

**Bella's POV:**

I didn't know what I was doing there. I knew I was angry with Edward—but what had dragged me out all the way to La Push? I sat in my truck—contemplating if I really should take this forbidden step. If I went to Jacob—there would be no turning back; Edward had already taken that step though—hadn't he?

I turned off the truck, and slowly got out—keeping an eye out for Sam or Embry. I wanted to face Jacob alone; I needed my friend, not Edward's competitor.

I gently knocked on the door and Billy answered it confused. "Bella? What—How can we help you?"

"Is Jacob there?" I asked. 'That's how you can help me, Billy,' I thought silently to myself. Billy looked over his shoulder—obviously at Jacob, and then turned to me.

"Bella, it's really not a good time."

Of coarse it wasn't. Jacob didn't want to see my face; he was too angry that I was marrying Edward. I didn't even know if Edward loved me anymore—if he even wanted to marry me now.

I didn't have to be a vampire's girl; I could be a normal human—heck, I could be a wolf's girl…

'But would you be happy?' I heard myself ask.

I knew the answer. It would be no. I wanted to be Edward's girl—always and forever. I pushed back thoughts of him—and the painful feeling of tears approaching. I didn't want to be the old Bella—the Bella that came to Jacob because she was hurting. She wanted that person to go away forever.

"Billy, it's really important that I see Jake right now." I heard Jacob growl from behind him and he walked up beside his father.

"What is it that you want, Bells?" I looked to see a new Jacob. He was letting his hair grow just a little thicker; not at all what it had been before his transformation though.

"Jake…" I whispered, looking up at him. I probably looked shocked—a little upset, but I didn't care. I never had to really care how I looked around Jacob. He had always liked me for me…

"What is it that you want, Bella?" Jacob asked again, more sternly as he pushed me away from the door, closing it behind him. Whatever he had to say to me, he obviously didn't want Billy to hear.

"Jake—I just need my friend."

"Running away from boyfriend problems?" He asked, snorting. "I figured I would good enough for something." Men and their egos—honestly. I just wanted to slap him, and knock the old Jacob into him. Ever since his transformation into a wolf, he was so much angrier. He inflicted emotional pain—more than Edward—on me, and I really didn't know how to handle it.

There was just so much guilt.

"I'm not running away from anything. I…I wanted to see you."

"Why now, Bella?"

"Why not?" I snapped. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him. When Jacob didn't reply, I knew to take that as my exit sign. I sighed, shaking my head. I wasn't wanted anywhere.

"I'll just go. I don't even know what I'm doing here." For a moment, I thought I had a clear way to my truck, but in a blink of an eye Jake was in front of me—stopping me.

"I'm sorry Bella."

I didn't need to hear that from him.

Now I realized I was running away. I had gone to the one person that I shouldn't have ever come to visit. This would only complicate things. I didn't reply, but walked around him.

"I'm going to go home, Jake. I don't know what I'm doing here. I thought… I would find comfort…something… and…" I shrugged. "But it's not here anymore."

It was all I could do to say the words.

I looked back on those days with Jacob fondly; there are times that I wonder if I ever really loved him then. Was it really possible for me—Bella Swan—to have loved Jacob Black and Edward Cullen at the same time?

I climbed into my truck, but Jacob stopped my hand when I went to close the door.

"Don't go."

"Jacob, you've made it more than obvious that I'm not welcome in your life anymore. I guessed I'd hope that my friend Jacob would come around sometime—but you keep pushing him away." I was getting upset now. Was I still angry at Edward? At Charlie?

"I just wanted to see and talk to my friend—but it was a worthless effort."

I knew my words at struck home; just by the way he looked at me.

"I'm sorry Bells." He whispered, not knowing what else to say. He let go of my hand and closed the door for me. I knew we could never be those people ever again. I knew my heart was and had always been with Edward. Jacob never stood a chance getting all of it.

"I guess I am too." I whispered back, starting my truck and hitting reverse—backing my truck out of his driveway; out of his life. He stared after me; I could feel his eyes on me, but I just ignored him and pulled away and drove as fast as I could.

I didn't know where I was going—or where I'd end up… but I just wasn't ready to face Edward. I knew I was probably making him more mad by just disappearing, or maybe he knew that I went to Jacob Black's house, and I knew he wouldn't be happy then either.

I pulled up in front of my house; thankfully Charlie's car wasn't there. He was at work.

I got inside and went up to my room; not looking at the kitchen or the living room. I just wanted to lie down and feel sorry for myself. It sounded like a plan, but I didn't even have the chance.

The moment I walked in—I saw Edward's solemn face staring into mine.

"Where have you been?" He asked gently; concerned. Was he finally sorry?

"Out." I whispered, lowering my gaze to the floor and I sat down on my bed. I was really annoyed I couldn't just lie down. I wanted some alone time.

"Out." He repeated and nodded; perhaps he accepted my one-worded answer. He seemed to. I saw him get up from the rocking chair, and sat down besides me.

"Bella…what happened last night, and what happened this morning…" He sighed. "I'm not going to call it a mistake, because that's not what that was. I just…" He looked at me and then back to his hands. "I love you too much to make you into the monster I am. I don't think I could live with myself after seeing you hunt for animals like me." He murmured softly. I never thought I would see this side of Edward, ever.

I didn't know how to handle or take his words, so I sat there quietly and listened—to see what else he'd say to me. After a long moment of silence, I bit my lip and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Edward." I whispered—hoping it would fix everything. I just wanted the both of us to be happy.

**Edward's POV:**

I sat there for an unmeasured amount of time. I didn't know what to do next, where to go from here. I felt Alice by my side. "Edward," she said, "What just happened?" She even seemed confused by the whole thing.  
"I don't know, Alice," I told her, "But it can't be good. We've never fought like that before. Ever."  
She looked at m sympathetically, "I know. What are you going to do?" I shook my head. I had no idea. "You aren't going to let her get away are you?" she asked.  
"No," I said, "Of course not. I have more than learned my lesson from earlier this year. I'd have to be nuts not to go after her." I had answered the question. I didn't say anything to Alice, or to anyone or that matter, as I got up and left the house. I didn't bother to get in my car. I ran to Charlie's house and up into the window of Bella's bedroom.  
She wasn't there. The entire house was empty. I didn't know what to think. Bella had said that she was going home, and now I'm here and she's not. I sat on her bed, not knowing what to think. I was ready to leave, when I heard a door open. I looked out the window and saw Bella's truck in the driveway.  
I heard her steps as she came up the stairs, and eventually into her room. "Where have you been?" Did she have any idea how worried I had been?  
"Out."  
I nodded and repeated, "Out." After everything, I get a one word answer. I guess you could say I was deserving. Fine, if she isn't up for explanations, I'll explain myself. "Bella…what happened last night, and what happened this morning…I'm not going to call it a mistake, because that's not what that was. I just…" I sighed, "I love you too much to make you into the monster I am. I don't think I could live with myself after seeing you hunt for animals like me."  
She sat there and took it all in. We sat there in silence for a long moment, when she whispered, "I'm sorry, Edward." It was supposed to make everything better, but I'm not so sure if it did.

**Bella's POV:**

I stared at Edward, and sighed. I wanted everything to be okay, but I knew that we would have to take some time--I knew it would take work.  
"Edward." I began. "Are we...still together." He looked at me as if I were crazy. The answer was obvious in his eyes. I looked down at my hands and sighed. "Then what now? I'm marrying you--I'm going to grow old...and die...and then what?" There was no answer. Perhaps Edward was keeping the answer to himself. "I wish you would just get it over and done with." I whispered. "I wish I could just be one of you--and then we wouldn't have these discussions anymore." I knew Edward wouldn't respond to that either. I felt him grab my hand, and he raised my chin, so that I was looking into his eyes.  
"No one will ever love you--like I have loved you Bella Swan." He whispered and kissed me. It almost felt like a goodbye kiss, but I removed that thought from my head and tried to just focus on him.

**Edward's POV:**

She tried again, "Edward, are we...still together?" Was she insane? I wouldn't be here unless I wanted to be with her. She continued, "Then what now? I'm marrying you--I'm going to grow old...and die...and then what?" It was only so long before she brought thins back up again. "I wish you would just get it over and done with. I wish I could just be one of you--and then we wouldn't have these discussions anymore," she told me.  
I couldn't figure out why she kept going back to that horrible idea. Yes, in effect it would be easier for us, but easier isn't always best. Nothing would be the same between us ever again. If I didn't though, then we would keep fighting, and she would get fed up. She would leave me for Jake, as I'm sure she was at his house. She said she was out, but I could smell the scent of werewolf on her.  
I keep trying to put my feelings for her in a way that she would understand, but nothing ever seemed to come out right. "No one will ever love you--like I have loved you, Bella Swan," I told her. Hopefully she got the massage that time. I kissed her, like I did that day in the forest. She probably thought I was saying good-bye, and to an extent I was. Only this was a good-bye of a different sort.

**Bella's POV:**

Was it crazy to say that I was afraid that he was leaving me? Again? Could I honestly sit there and tell myself that I would be okay? That I could handle to watch Edward leave my life one more time? I sat there--watching him; thinking to myself how I would keep myself together if he decided to leave me. I wanted to marry him; I wanted to wake up to his face every morning--then it hit me. I wouldn't "wake up" if I were a vampire. Things would be different--so much different then they were now.  
"What do we do then, Edward?" I asked--trying to hold back my nervousness. "Do we get married--should we tell everyone that its canceled?" I sighed, looking up at him. "I don't want to seem pushy to you, Edward. I just...want to be happy. I want to be with you...and...I want things right." He seemed to understand and nodded. I waited for his answer; he seemed to think. I could only hold my breath--gripping the side of the bed tightly with all of my might.

**Edward's POV:**

She stopped me mid-kiss. "What do we do then, Edward? Do we get married--should we tell everyone that its canceled?" she asked, right before things were finally about to go her way. "I don't want to seem pushy to you, Edward. I just...want to be happy. I want to be with you...and...I want things right," she said. I sat up. I nodded. I want her to be happy as well. I guess that the only way for her to truly be happy is if she was with me…forever.  
"Bella," I started, "Do you…do you really want to be changed?" This was going to be the final answer. I wasn't going to have things go around in circles like last time. She stared at me, in thought. Perhaps she was second-guessing the decision now, herself.

**Bella's POV: **

"I do." I began. I knew that I wanted to be changed—yes, the idea was scary, and I knew that once it happened, I couldn't take it away. I looked at him curiously. "Why?" He didn't reply, just shook his head—taking my words into consideration. I waited to see what he would do or say—but it seemed the moments went by—taking forever.

"I do, Edward…but I want it to be the right time; the right place. I want you to change me…when we're married, like you agreed." I was trying to give him time—or even perhaps myself time. I knew that changing me that night was not the answer—but I wished, prayed he did it quickly.


End file.
